Talent
Talents are the collective name for special abilities innate to those who can channel. Talents are innate and cannot be learned, unlike most weaves. All Talents are relatively rare, and some are unpredictable. It appears that certain talents are more common in certain channeling organizations - for example, far fewer Wise Ones have the talent to heal than Aes Sedai, and far fewer Aes Sedai can have the talent known as cloud dancing than Windfinders - although the reason for this is unknown. It is possible this is because that, with fewer people naturally possessing the talent, it is less likely for people to learn the talent. One of the more commonly known, and most rare, Talents is Foretelling, which causes the user to experience trance-like states in which they perceive future or present events. The ability to see ta'veren is also a Talent, as is the ability to enter the World of Dreams (commonly known as dreamwalking or Dreaming). A recently-discovered Talent allows the user to "feel" the effects or intended use of a ter'angreal through simple physical contact. Some of the talents in this age are new, such as the talent to see ta'veren. Many other lost talents, however, are just now being discovered by the channelers of this age, such as the talent "aligning the matrix", and the making of ter'angreal and cuendillar. Some other Talents *Aligning the Matrix- The ability to make metal stronger, the key to crafting power-made weapons. *Blood Boiling - The ability to cause another person's blood to boil, killing them. Apparently, this Talent is strongly linked to the Talent to heal. Rianna Andomeran has this Talent. *Caressing the Child - This is not a talent, but rather a weave associated with Healing Some Wise Ones are able to discern the health and status of a fetus through the One Power. *Cloud Dancing - The ability to control and manipulate weather patterns, such as creating storms or wind or clearing the sky to make a sunny day. Atha'an Miere Windfinders call this Talent "Weaving the Winds." Verin Mathwin and Moiraine Damodred both strongly possess this Talent. *Compulsion - The ability to influence another's mind and actions. It is possible to completely erase one's personality and autonomous thought with enough layers of compulsion. Graendal is said to have an unmatched mastery of this Talent. *Delving - Allows the user to discern a patient's injuries and illnesses. Verin Mathwin thinks that she is unsurpassed at Delving. Another completely independent Talent involves being able to sense and extract ores from the earth without causing disruptions to the landscape. This Talent was lost to modern Aes Sedai, however it had not entirely disappeared amongst the Seanchan. The Talent requires a strong ability in Earth, something rare among women. Egwene al'Vere is an Aes Sedai revealed to have this ability. *Earth Singing - Ability to control and manipulate Earth, such as creating boulders from the ground or generating landslides and earthquakes. Differs from controlling the Earth by weaves in that people with this Talent do not need to use as much strength, and have far greater control and manipulative ability. Also, Earth Singers can actually manipulate Earth instead of simply moving it. Not uncommon amongst Aes Sedai. *Healing - The Talent to heal another person completely of any wounds or ailments. A common Talent amongst Aes Sedai. The old method used Air, Spirit, and Water only among the Five Powers, drawing its strength from the channeler and unable to focus on a specific ailment or wound, but a new method, discovered independently by Nynaeve al'Meara and Damer Flinn, uses all Five Powers, is able to be focused on a specific ailment or wound, and draws its strength from the One Power only. *Listening to the Wind - A term used in the Two Rivers for the skill of foretelling the weather and also predicting the abundancy of crops. While all Wisdoms claim to have this skill, it is a manifestation of saidar; and so only those Wisdoms who, almost always unknowingly, have the ability to channel can actually Listen to the Wind. See also Wilder. *Killing - The ability to stop another person's heart from beating, killing the person. Apparently this Talent is closely associated with the Talent to heal. Chesmal Emry has this Talent. *Milking Tears - Unknown function, mentioned by Moghedien during her days in Salidar. It is speculated that this Talent allows a channeler to manipulate the emotions of others, possibly in something similar to Compulsion. *Reading Residues - A channeler with this Talent can read and duplicate a weave even days after it was woven. The only way to leave no trace of a weave is to unpick it, one strand at a time, which is very dangerous. *Skimming - Related to Traveling, allows travel from unfamiliar places. *Spinning Earthfire - Unknown, but presumably has a militaristic function. It is possible that this could mean creating Magma, since combining Earth and Fire would be something like Magma. *''Ta'veren'' Seeing - Allows the channeler to see ta'veren in a golden light. *''Ter'angreal'', reading - the ability to discern the purpose of a ter'angreal. *''Ter'angreal'', making - the newly discovered ability to create a ter'angreal. *Unweaving - The ability to pick apart a weave so as to leave no evidence of it behind. It is uncommon amongst Aes Sedai and is known to be dangerous to those who try it without the Talent. Aviendha and some of the Wise Ones are capable of this feat. See also * Weave * Affinity es:Talento Category:One Power Talents